


...Para Corvos Negros

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [22]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen, If you've read chapter 357 you know who's dead, Implied Hisomachi, Manga Spoilers, Pos-chapter 357, Whumptober 2020, survivor's guilt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Apesar de todo o surrealismo que cercou os últimos momentos antes de conseguir se libertar para encontrar aquele cenário, sabia que não era um pesadelo.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 3





	...Para Corvos Negros

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Survivor's Guilt (Whumptober 2020, Dia 19)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Um grito lhe rasgou a garganta no momento em que viu a cena macabra. Sua voz soou tão forte e dolorosa que os corvos alçaram voo em bando perante ela. Então seus joelhos cederam à gravidade e ela foi ao chão, seu peito convulsionando pela violência do choro, as lágrimas caindo livremente em gotas pesadas na areia onde os dedos de suas mãos se embrenhavam em desespero. 

O macabro não lhe era novidade, já havia composto cenas piores do que aquela à sua frente que, de cabeça baixa, evitava olhar. Sempre caminhara tão tranquilamente ao lado da morte que nada a impressionava, e mesmo nas piores situações, seu sangue permanecia frio, suas ações controladas. Não era nem o macabro e nem a morte, em si, que desencadeava a violenta e atípica reação.

Há algum tempo sentia uma fraqueza em seu interior se tornando cada vez mais expressiva em pequenos rompantes. Perdia o controle, sem perceber cedia-o a outra pessoa, e naqueles momentos ficava tão extasiada, tão embriagada, que dependia do momento seguinte para sair do transe. Era como se não tivesse aprendido a ser senhora de si o suficiente para nunca se deixar intoxicar por aquela violenta sensação. Sua intuição não pôde salvá-la. Nem mesmo seu amor incondicional pôde salvá-la.

E, sem salvação, não pôde salvá-los.

Tentando conter o choro que a deixava vulnerável, ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão direita, molhando sua luva, e sentou-se sobre os pés, encarando a cena terrível novamente. Apesar de todo o surrealismo que cercou os últimos momentos antes de conseguir se libertar para encontrar aquele cenário, sabia que não era um pesadelo. Era real; um caminho sem volta que a levaria a destinos terríveis. 

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Reconheceu seu cheiro de imediato, pois aquele cheiro exercia um poder reconfortante sobre ela. A presença dele era seu lar; em qualquer lugar que estivesse, nele estava seu coração. Por isso o conforto de seu cheiro atingiu-a da forma mais amarga possível naquele momento, e o nó em sua garganta apertou-se ainda mais. Ela o havia traído, e aquela traição mostrava agora seu fruto mais premente.

Os olhos azuis marejados não tiveram coragem de se erguerem para encará-lo.

“A culpa é minha, Danchou”, limitou-se a dizer com a voz embargada, pois sentia que não era digna nem mesmo de um pedido de perdão.

Para sua surpresa, o homem abaixou-se e envolveu-a forte nos braços, aumentando ainda mais a dor que sentia. Ele agarrou-se ao corpo estuporado dela como se este fosse um porto seguro cuja própria existência lhe oferecesse abrigo. Tão errôneo. Quando o rosto dele tocou sua pele, ela percebeu que ele também chorava silenciosamente. 

“Não, Machi. A culpa é minha”, ouviu-o dizer com a voz baixa e entrecortada, e pensou que talvez ele não entendesse, mas não tinha forças para explicar. Ainda assim virou-se para finalmente encará-lo, ao menos aquilo teria que fazer. 

Naquela posição, seus rostos quase tocavam-se, e ela podia olhar fundo em seus olhos cinzentos, o que, naquela hora dolorosa, a fez ter certeza de que era ali que ela deveria ter estado o tempo todo. Ela deveria ter sido fiel a ele, em absolutamente todos os sentidos de seu ser. E ela havia falhado.

“Todos correm perigo, Danchou”, não teria sido tão rápida em concluir que a ameaça de fato era preocupante em qualquer outra situação, mas aquela era completamente diferente. “Temos que protegê-los, proteger você…”

Suas palavras trouxeram o sentido de urgência, que quebrou a imobilidade que a dor causava.

“Não vamos deixar que nada aconteça, Machi. Ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez”. Ele a interrompeu, e ela moveu a cabeça lentamente em concordância, sentindo que também deveria pagar. “Dessa vez ele não irá voltar do inferno, eu prometo. Mas antes, vamos dar um fim digno a eles.”

Em um instante eles já estavam de pé, sabendo o que deveriam fazer. Ela caminhou lentamente para o cenário da tragédia e alcançou a cabeça de Kortopi, sentindo a dureza e a frieza que sua pele assumiu post mortem nas pontas dos dedos. As lágrimas tornaram a escorrer, molhando o pequeno rosto do jovem enquanto o chefe se dirigiu a Shalnark para fechar seus olhos. Nunca conseguiriam mensurar aquela dor.

Ela encontraria o corpo do amigo e costuraria-o. Ironicamente, o ato que gerou aquela desgraça: costurar um homem morto. Os dois seriam enterrados, e seus túmulos cobertos com flores. Mas não haveria tempo para lamentar suas mortes como eles mereciam. Chrollo havia desviado seu caminho apenas temporariamente devido à tragédia, mas partiriam para o Continente Negro o mais rápido possível. Aquele lugar seria o túmulo daquele que, por tanto tempo, lhe fora tanto e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco, até ser finalmente sacramentado como seu inimigo naquela noite.

Não se tratava mais de um jogo, não havia diversão alguma naquilo. O ponto fraco que desenvolvera, ela deveria extirpar completamente. Deveria finalmente tornar-se mais forte do que ele.

O mágico estava à solta, e ela sabia que era seu dever detê-lo antes que ele a detivesse. Enviá-lo de volta ao inferno, nem que fosse junto com ele para amarrar sua alma em fios de nen e garantir que nunca mais voltasse. 

Matá-lo, às custas da própria vida.


End file.
